tierrankingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier Chart (Improved)
Power Tier's ~~Tier Chart~~ Note : Teritary Cosmic Abstracts are usualy casual universe busters but less matituid of power Examples Supreme Being Over Monitor - Dc Comics One_Above_All - Marvel Comics Man of Mericals - Image Comics Kami Tenchi - Tenchi Muyo Gan - The Dark Tower God - Bastard The One - Transformers The Beyonder(Pre Recton) - Marvel Thanos with Heart of Infiniti - Marvel Ultimante Being Lord of Nightmares - Slayers Great Evil Beast - Dc Akheteen with heart of Infiniti - Marvel Almalgam Brothers - Amlagam ACCESS - Amalgam Living Tribunal - Marvel Scathan the Approver - Marvel Lucifer Morningstar - Dc Micheal Detheou - Dc Wave of Existance - Xenogeres U DO - Xenosaga Elder God DemonBane - Demonbane YHVH - Shin Tenshi Megami The Creator - Whell of Time Prime Cosmic Abstract Counter Actor - Tenchi Muyo Chousion - Tenchi Muyo Mr Mxyztplyk - Dc Emperor Joker - Dc Mad Jim Jaspers - Marvel Bat Mite - Dc Mandrakk the dark monitor - Dc Cosmic Monitor Superman - Dc Infinity Gauntlet - Marvel The Ultimante Nuffiler - Marvel (Coei)Anti Monitor - Dc Mammoth Mogul - Archie Comics Zeedmilleniumon - Didgimon Enerjak - Archie Comics Abraxas - Marvel Solaris - Sonic the Headghog The Chaos Heart - Paper Mario Downstreamers - Mainfold Series Secondary Cosmic Abstract Unicron - Transformers Primus - Transformers The Void - Final Fantasy Eternity - Marvel Dorrmamu - Marvel God Spawn - Image Comics God - Image Comics Death - Marvel Fully Powered Galactus - Marvel Infinity - Marvel Parallax(Zero Hour) - Dc Ion(Zero Hour) - Dc The Phoenix Force - Marvel The Fury - Marvel Bugs Bunny - Warner Bros Sword of Superman - Dc Nekron - Dc Zeus - Saint Seiya Soulfire Darkseid - Dc Source -Dc Krona - Dc Kronos - Marvel Teritary Cosmic Abstract Hades - Saint Seiya Appolo - Saint Seiya Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzuyia series The Shaman King - Shaman King Arceus - Pokemon Shuma Gorath - Marvel Sise Neg - Marvel Galactus - Marvel Super Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TTGL Full Power Tyrant - Marvel Goden Superman Prime 1 Million - Dc Solaris the tyrant sun - Dc Qwsp - Dc One Above All - Marvel Deamonhead Mobster Kingpin - Ms Paint Adventure Problem Sleuth - Ms Paint Adventure Pickle Inspector - Ms Paint Adventure Imperiex Prime - Dc (SCW) Anti Monitor - Dc Ultimecia - Final Fantasy Necron - Final Fantasy Chaos - Final Fantasy Cosmos - Final Fantasy Cosmic Cube Galacta - Marvel Kubik - Marvel The Archive - Getbackers Shaper of Worlds - Marvel Beyonder(Post Recton) - Marvel Goku Shenron - DBGT Q - Star Trek Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TTGL The Void - Marvel Cytorak - Marvel Bathakk - Marvel HighFather Thanatos - Saint Seiya Dark Schrinder - Bastard Odin - Marvel Sultur - Marvel Rune King Thor - Marvel Odinforced Thor - Marvel Baron Mordo - Marvel Doctor Strange - Marvel Skyfather Gogeta - Dragon Ball GT Full Size Pyron - Darkstalkers Bruce - Bruce Almighty Monarch - Dc Galactic(Basicly Skyfather) Onslaught - Marvel Omega Shenron - Dragon Ball GT Z-001332536893 - Tenchi Muyo Destroyer The Sentry - Marvel Vegito - DBZ Superman(Pre Crisis) - Dc Goku - DBZ Majin Buu - DBZ Super Perfect Cell -DBZ Thanos - Marvel Kid Buu - DBZ Broly - DBZ Primary Superhuman Sailor Galaxia - Sailor Moon Drax - Marvel Appocolypse - Marvel Silver Surfur - Marvel Cooler - DBZ Frieza - DBZ Thor - Marvel Beta Ray Bill - Marvel Amped Dr Doom - Marvel Superman(Post Crisis) - Dc Anhilius - Marvel Secondary Superman Wonder Woman - Dc Recoome - DBZ Dr Doom - Marvel Magneto - Marvel Teritary Superhuman Master Roshi - DBZ Nappa - DBZ Rikudou Sennin - Naruto The Thing - Marvel Primary Metahuman Yusuku - Yu Yu Haskuro Mewtwo - Pokemon Sentinal - Marvel Secondary Metahuman Sephroith - Final Fantasy Orochi - Koei Warriors Teritary Metahuman Nightmare Luffy - One Piece Sub Metahuman Cloud - Fianl Fantasy Luffy - One Piece Ichiago - Bleach Naruto - Naruto Spiderman - Marvel Anng - Avatar Kratos - God of War Primary Human Captain America - Marvel Batman - Dc Mr Satan - DBZ Note : this page needs contribuitors Tier Ranking Tier 0 True Omnipotents power - multiverse / omniversal consists of *Supreme Being Tier 1 Near Omnipotents power - multivesal to megaverse Consist of *Ultimante Being *Prime Cosmic Abstract *Secondary Cosmic Abstract Tier 2 Cosmic power - gallaxies / universal consists of *Teritary Cosmic Abstract *Cosmic Cube Tier 3 Skyfather or skyfather like being power - Galaxy / Multi Galaxy / Super Cluster consists of *Highfather *Skyfather *Galactic Tier 4 Cosmic Herald / High Superhuman power - star / solar system / star system consists of *Destroyer *Primary Superhuman Tier 5 Low Herald power - Planet consists of *Secondary Superhuman Tier 6 Low Superhuman / High Metahuman power - Moon . contry , continent destroying feats , can basicly rapidly destroy a planet consists of *Teritary superhuman *Primary Metahuman *Secondary Metahuman Tier 7 Metahuman power - city / mountain level *Teritary Metahuman Tier 8 Street Leveler Power - Town / Street level consists of *Sub Metahuman *Primary Human